


The Duncan Men

by rcumm20



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Gabe Duncan, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcumm20/pseuds/rcumm20
Summary: Told from the perspective of the oldest Duncan sibling, PJ, he explores the bodies of the fellow men in the house.
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/PJ Duncan
Kudos: 2





	1. Midnight Head (PJ/Gabe)

**Author's Note:**

> PJ finds a naked Gabe and just can’t help himself

Gabe’s smooth, pale skin reflected palely in the moonlight. He laid, sprawled across his bed, the sheets thrown to the floor. He slept naked, as it was a humid summer’s night in Colorado, and the slight breeze entering from the window cracked open did very little to soothe Gabe’s warm body. As I entered fully into my younger brothers room, I got a better sight of him. I stood at the end of his bed and took observation of the boy’s body. His youthful body sprouted tufts of hair under his pits and a small, dark bush surrounding his small penis, but he was practically hairless everywhere else. His mouth hung open, taking in deep breath which I could see reach his chest. I could see a thin layer of sweat lining his body, the scent of it was sweet.

It was a while before I moved. Never would I have thought I would feel such attraction to my brother. Gabe wasn’t the beauty type. He was loud and obnoxious, similar to me, but in this state of sleep and peace, he was gift to look at.

Eventually, I inched towards his bed, and hopped up to sit next to him. I glided the back of my hand against his hairless, sweaty chest and down to his hips. My fingers rustled in his pubes and wrapped around his shaft, easily surrounding the entire thing. I tickled his balls with my left hand as I very slowly and very carefully moved my right hand up and down. His little cock grew in my palm and became stiff as I continued to pull lightly on it. Gabe shifted in his sleep as his cock awakened and I froze, but he stayed asleep.

Now, more comfortable with Gabe’s sensitivity, I was able to suck him off. I placed my lips on his left nipple and gave a small kiss, and then I kissed all the way down to his baby pecker. It had grown considerably since he had been aroused by my hand, and now stood at about three inches. ‘Not bad,’ I thought to myself. I wrapped my lips around his tip and flicked my tongue around it. It sounded as if Gabe released a small moan, but it was clear that he was still in a dream. I easily fit the whole of the teen’s pubescent dick in my mouth, and I focused on using my tongue to please him. I licked his stick like a popsicle, getting it nice and wet. 

Soon enough, I felt Gabe’s leg twitch, and I could see him squirm as he busted in my mouth. I sucked him until he was dry, swallowing the small amount of semen that escaped his tip. It was more enjoyable than I expected. As I got off the bed, the still erect boy began to shift again, but still stayed sleeping, and I returned to my own room, proud of my stealthy accomplishment. I was curious on how long I could keep this up for, and how far I could go with my kid brother. 

I eventually fell asleep with the taste of Gabe in my mouth and the thought of him in my mind. What a cutie.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ continues to spend more time with his sleeping brother, exploring new methods of pleasure for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brotherly love <3

Once again, I stood at the end of Gabe’s bed, admiring his body. It’s been a couple of weeks since I first touched my little brother, and I have been visiting him quite frequently since then. More recently, I have been testing the limits to Gabe’s sleep. Last night was the farthest I’ve explored; I was able to enter my finger all the way into him, still while he was sleeping. I planned to go all in now. So, I routinely hopped onto Gabe’s bed, but there was something different now: Gabe wasn’t the only one naked.

First, like always, I stroked Gabe’s cock to warm him up. It was easy to get him hard. Next, I got on my knees and stood over his legs. He was lying on his back, as usual, so I knew I had to be carful about this next part. I grabbed one leg in each hand and very slowly moved them so that his knees where over his chest. This opened his cheeks naturally, giving me a clear view to his smooth entrance. God, what a sight. I sucked on my finger and then gently wet and opened his hole, being extremely careful not to wake him up. I was expecting him to be conscious soon, so I wanted to get inside of him before he had the chance to protest. Once my wood was moistened by my own saliva, I finally penetrated my little brother. I took much pleasure in his warmth and as I pulled out Gabe began to shift, and I froze. He was waking up

I very quickly slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything, and I immediately began to fuck him hard. I slammed into his ass and he tried to moan and squirm, but his moans were reduced to hums and he couldn’t escape my grasp. Soon, it started to seem that Gabe was enjoying this. His eyes rolled back as I hit his pleasure center and his moans became longer and less violent. I knew I was doing well when he began to rub one off. He jerked at his penis aggressively and it wasn’t long before he came, and more came out then ever before. His jizz shot up to his bed frame, leaving a trail behind it. Much of it landed on his upper chest and face, so I picked some up and replaced my cupped hand with a finger down his throat. He gagged, but didn’t resist.

His moans were intense again as I increased the speed of my pumps. I could feel myself getting close. I got closer to him as I continued my penetration and we locked eyes, sparking a romantic feeling between us. I felt the urge to kiss him, and I went through with it. I could tell he thought it was wrong because he didn’t reciprocate it, but as I sloshed my tongue around his mouth, he leaned into it. 

I blew my load inside of him and then ate him out, deeply enjoying his flavor. When I finished, I laid down next to him, both of us staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. 

“Was that wrong?” Gabe asked, sounding concerned.

“Did you enjoy it?” I asked back, turning to my side to look at him.

“Well... Yea, I guess.” He turned to me as well.

“Then no.” I kissed his forehead

There was a short time of silence between us, and then Gabe turned around and pushed himself up to me. I spooned him as he fell asleep, breathing in the sweet stench of his sweat as my arms wrapped around him tighter. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m planning on adding one or two more chapters to this story, and might add in some more characters!?
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are all welcomed and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first of a few chapters on the Duncan family. Hope you guys enjoyed, and there will be more coming soon!


End file.
